Missing Minicon
by Foxythepiratefox0504
Summary: RID What if Bumblebee had a Minicon?Au Bumblebee and his minicon were the closest out all the bots and mincons but said Minicon has performed an accident the he believes will shatter his connection and decides to run away to earth a few vorns ago what happens if Bee and his Minicon reunite we all know Bee will be happy to see him, but will his Minicon return those happy feelings?


_**Chapter 1-A false thought**_

 _ **Minicon oc description**_

 _ **Name: Fox Strike**_

 _ **Optics: Blue**_

 _ **Appearance: Resembles Foxy from FNAF 1 only with longer ears and a smoother snout design, and is made of metal with white claws, both thighs are brown, also appears thinner, and the autobot symbol on his bach he also appears to have neon blue lines running down his legs and brace looking armor on his forearm**_

 _ **Gender: Mech**_

 _ **Faction: Autobot (Well Duh!)**_

 _ **Minicon of: Bumblebee**_

 _ **Abilities: All basic minicon powers, and enhanced speed, enhanced durability, and intellect, optional yellow visor, his claws can regulate heat to that can melt metal if needed, he can fire a laser from visor, his left arm can turn into a buzz saw whenever he likes.**_

 _ **Background: Before the war Fox Strike was an average engineer Minicon until he encountered Bumblebee at this point they became the best of friends eventually they became partners, and the duo were almost never apart then the war came so that made it hard for them to not separate for he was called to help repair damaged shelters with other engineer Minicons, while Bee and a few other scouts went to fight the cons it wasn't long after that the decepticons found and captured all the minicons and attempted to change their faction through inhumane methods of torture leading to most of the minicons going offline, this made Fox strike and a lucky few the only survivors, but Fox's torture was more inhumane than the rest. It was mental torture through a machine that hooked up to his helm, but thankfully Optimus prime came to rescue him and the rest of the survivors unfortunately Fox did not recover from his torture, and ended up with his aggressive and skaptical behaviour**_

 _ **Personality: He is most of time sceptical and aggressive, but does care about his teammates and other bystanders and shows great worry when they are injured. He can be blunt some times. Although he will go through some major character development further into the story**_

 _ **Weaknesses: Story will reveal them to you.**_

 _ **Theme(If you want to get dramatic here): Make a move**_

 _ **Disclaimer I don't own nothin' just this story.**_

 _ **[~~~~~~-~~~~~~]**_

In the streets of Cybertron a black and yellow muscle car **(This takes place after Prime and right before RID)** drove in the peaceful darkness it appeared to have a red and brown extra wheel on it's rear, it stopped in front of a tower shining faintly in the small amount of light then the car begun to change into a humanoid form this time the extra wheel was on his back, but it suddenly sprung out and formed into a metallic humanoid fox.

"That was a nice drive Bee"Fox strike said with a smile on his face.

"Heck yeah it was!"Bumblebee boomed causing Fox strike to jump making Bee look at him in concern.

"You okay Fox?"Bee asked.

"Fine just not used to hearing talk yet"Fox strike admitted. It has been a cybertronion month and he still hasn't gotten used to his partner practically brother talking.

"Heh, guess I've been mute for far to long eh"Bee said with a smirk then remembered Fox strike's reaction

 _Flashback_

 _Fox strike froze in place as Bumblebee sank down the well, it felt like only moments before he sink with him for an eradicon was pushing him to the edge of a platform._

' _No no no no this can not be happening'Fox thought so he looked around, but his head ad trouble turning since the eradicon had it's claws on his throat and had the minicon in a death grip. When he looked around it looked like nobody was going to help him, Arcee was fighting Starscream, Ratchet was on a separate platform, and Optimus…wait a minute Optimus!_

 _As soon as his leader's name hit him. He instantly bolted his head ignoring the pain he felt to where the prime was to see that he and Megatron were fighting, the con was about to make the final blow._

' _Frag no! first Bee now him'Fox strike closed his optics tight, knowing he couldn't do anything to save his leader until…_

" _MEGATRON"A voice boomed that very voice was all to familiar to Fox._

' _Bumblebee'Fox thought, but then a jolt of pain appeared as the eradicon tightened it's grip over Fox's throat when a slash was heard, so he immediately darted his optics to the source of the noise to reveal Bumblebee and his sword embedded in Megatron's chasis._

" _You took my voice. You will never rob anyone of anything ever again"Bumblebee proclaimed then Megatron slid down the sword a his lifeless corpse hurled into earth's atmosphere, and as soon as that happened the eradicon that had it's claws on his throat got off him and ran of somewhere._

" _Fox you okay"Bumblebee asked coming over to him after helping up Optimus._

" _I'm Fi-WAIT A FRAG OF A MINUTE!"Fox was about to say only to end up yelling in shock causing Bumblebee to jump in shock._

" _Bumblebee, your voice"Arcee said coming over._

" _What are you-wait my voice it's back!"Bee exclaimed as he made the part of his mask that covered his mouth slid down, making Fox Strike's optics widen._

 _THUD_

" _FOX!"Bumblebee yelled as his partner passed out._

 _Flashback end_

"Ratchet said the reason why you temporarily went offline was because you were put in shock and your processer crashed"Bumblebee explained with a smirk.

"Grrr…HEY HEY you know how upset I was when you lost your voice"Fox said.

"Sorry"Bee replied.

"Just don't bring it up. It is a very hard topic"Fox explained holding his left arm.

"Sorry…Say wanna go to our quarters to get some recharge?"Bee asked rubbing the back of his helm.

"Sure"Fox answered with a smile.

Then they walked into the building they stopped by on.

~~~In their quarters~~~

The duo were in recharge on their respective berths. Bumblebee was in a nice comfortable recharge, but Fox well that was a different story. He was tossing and turning in his rest, and heck with it all sweating oil even if the room was evenly air conditioned, but it looked like tears were starting to form from what ever nightmare he was having.

"AAAAAAAHHHH"Fox Strike screamed.

Almost instantly Bumblebee bolted from his recharge and turned to his partner with concern in his eyes.

"Fox you okay?"Bumblebee asked in concern.

"I'm fine just another nightmare that's all"Fox strike relied rubbing his optic lids.

"You know these past cycles you've been having nightmares you sure you don't need to see a medic?"Bumblebee asked worried.

"Bee relax I'm fine I'm sure theres nothing wrong with my processer"Fox encouraged.

"…Fine, but if something comes up then were definitely going to a medic"Bumblebee said before going back to recharge.

"Heh…Bee…You don't need to know what's happening to me"Fox whispered then he fell into recharge.

~~~In the dream~~~

Fox strike looked around to see a bloody red sky and energeon staining the floor.

"No not here again"Fox strike blurted out afraid of whats to come.

He didn't notice that his shadow was forming into a menacing figure with red eyes so when it spoke.

"You minicon you will be the key to earth's destruction".

 _ **End of chapter 1**_


End file.
